Synchronization may refer to the process of making the data contained in a first data set identical with the data contained in a second data set. Replication may refer to the process of maintaining identical copies of data on the first data set and the second data set. During data set synchronizations, file input/output journals accumulated in spools may become very large, causing the spools to overfill. In addition, data set synchronizations may greatly reduce the performance of a protected application such that users may wish to slow down or stop the synchronization and/or replication process during certain hours of the day to avoid degradation of an application's performance. However, slowing the synchronization may cause the spool to overfill during the synchronization process.